Lovers or OneNight Stand?
by ketsuekilover
Summary: the actual summary is inside but this is a warning: if you don't like guyxguy then don't read. simple as that
1. Author

Author's Note

Hi guys this is Allen. I just wanted to let the readers know that the following chapter is just a test run but I want to know what you think and feel free to give some criticism because I want to honestly know how I am doing since this is my first story.

Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Lovers?

Lover's or a one night stand

Summary: On the night of the Red River shootout Ichigo invites the guys over for a few drinks. What happens when 3 of the five leave and the other two secretly love each other? this is my first fic that i have actually posted. i seriously think that my younger brother burned my others which would suck.

Sado more commonly known as Chad is married to Orihime and they live in Japan still while the others moved to Washington.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS!!!!!! No matter how much I wish I did because then it would be a yoai fest.

Ichigo's POV

We were headed back to our cars or bikes after watching the Red River Rivalr**y** (commonly known as the Red River Shootout) when I asked quite literally out of the blue, "hey guys you wanna head over to my place for a drink"

"Sure."

Hisugay's POV

'_It's just a drink relax. Stay calm it's just a drink' _I chanted to myself as I watched Ichigo pass bottles of budwiaser to everyone. _'Damn he's got a nice firm ass. I wonder how it would feel to actually to be under him whimpering and moaning his name as he pounds fast and hard against my "sweet spot" and he reaches his climax and releases inside me… no, no, bad tashiro bad!' _I mentally scolded myself and blushed deep red at how clear those images were amd my ever-present erection trying hard to hide it.

'_Damn he looks so hot when he's blushing and turned on. Hmmm… I wonder what he's thinking about that has got him so flustered and turned on. God, I just wanna kick everyone out, grab him and take him upstairs, rip his clothes off his sexy body and fuck him senseless. Hmm now there's a thought!'_

Ichigo wasso wrapped up in his own world to realize that Renji just asked him a question.

"Hello… earth to Ichigo. Anyone there" I said waving a hand in front of his eyes. A bit curious as to what he was thinking about that had got a blush to rise from his chest to his hairline in few short seconds I glanced at the loveseat.

'Damnit when the hell are they just going to confront each other…' I thought walking over to my own lovers. "Hey Ury-uke, Uki-seme." I said using their pet names.

"hey Ren-baby." They said.

"I thought you were talking to Ichi-chan. " Uryu said.

"So did I but seems like we thought wrong."

"…"

"Take a look for yourself…"

"Ohhh."

"Whatcha two talking about " Ukitake asked snapping out of his own thoughts.

"…"

"Tashiro's crush on Ichigo-kun is really getting on my last nerves. Why can't ther\y just tell each other" Ukitake said, sighing.

"Same with Ichi-chan's… Hey, how about we leave the two lovebirds alone and go to the tree and spy on them. I have a feeling something's gonna happen…"

"'Kay."

Ichigo's POV

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the decrease in reitsu and when Tashiro asked the question that I, undoubtedly, knew the answer to.

"Kurisaki-san-"

"No need to be so formal Tashiro-kun. Please call me Ichigo or Ichi-chan"

"Fine, whatever. Ichigo-kun do you know where those three ran off fo by any chance"

"They probably went to Uryu-chan's house to do what I want to do to you Shiro." I said walking over to stand in front of him ( more like in between his legs) never looking away from those teal eyes.

"Oh and what would that be" he asked curiosity evident in his eyes and voice as he noticed the blush.

"Well fucking each other senseless or until the bed breaks." I stated, pulling him up, wrapping my arms gently around his waist and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Just as I started pulling away he wrapped his arms around my neck bringing ours lips back together.

"You're really quite sexy when you're blushing and turned on, you know" I told him and chuckled when his breathe caught in his throat. I turned us around, laid down pulling him so that he straddled my waist and groaned as he ran his hands up and down my chest finally taking off my shirt and hissed as he just sat there drawing invisible designs on my abs, side and chest then moaned when our dicks rubbed when he moved up trying to ignite a kiss.

I flipped us over again after pulling off his shirt and bent down to kiss him, letting my tongue run over his lower lip then started nibbling seeking entrance and groaned when I tasted a mixture of sugar and strawberries, my hand exploring his upper body.

When we broke apart for air I showered small nipping kisses down his jaw line to his neck, occasionally biting and sucking on the sensitive skin there. I nearly lost it when he arched his back, moaning as I licked, sucked, nipped, and twirled my tongue around his right nipple, my right hand tweaking the other as his hands slipped inside my pants and boxers, I had to swat them away gently. I picked him up bridal style and quite literally ran upstairs to my room and dropped him at the foot of the bed.

I bent down, pressed a kiss on his lips and was about to strip us both but stopped, turned and asked. "Shiro are you sure you wanna do this what if the old man finds out. I don't want to get you in trouble and I'm not gonna force you to do anything, you know that right" suddenly worried.

"Yes, don't worry about Yammamoto, he won't care…"

"He won't"

"Nope. Actually hear him now and he is saying something along the lines of' it's about damn time Tashiro, you finally caught that sexy ass substitute shinnigami Kurosaki Ichigo. Now go be the naughty boy you are and fuck him till you two drop or until you or the mattress breaks whichever comes first… now enjoy yourself'"

"Damn that's… ahem… interesting for a straight old man to say" I said turning my head away a fraction of a second to late to hide my blush.

"Hahahahahah…. You really look like a strawberry now… hahahah…"

"…"

"Sorry about that but that blush along with that statement just now was incredibly cute and funny."

"Huh"

" Well you see Captain Commander Yammamoto isn't straight, he's gay, too. Besides I live for trouble."

"He is! Really! Wow, never would have guessed…"

"Hai, hai he really is. Now as I was saying, I've wanted this since you and your crew broke into Soul Society, then I found out you managed a feat that no one, not even I, Captain Tashiro Hitsaguya, could not, you beating Captain Kenpachi, that is and you causing that much damage, beating Renji, breaking Senbonzakura,, fighting Aizen and Ichimaru, actually seeing through Aizen's

illusion to his true self and saving Orihime from Hueco Mundo and everything else made me very proud. But back to the point, I've wanted this since I first meet you."

"Same here. Now if you don't hurry up with those clothes you won't have any left. I've waited 4 years for this I won't wait any longer now that you said that!"

"Same back atcha. You know, I'm glad you invited me over tonight because I was going to drop by unannounced and fuck you because I was getting tired of fucking off to a picture of a nude you, imagining that it was you giving me a blow job and wishing that I could actually be fucked by the real thing."

"No problem. I've been in the very same dilemma but I only have one question for you: where the fuck did you get a nude picture of a nude, when I only did that once when I first got drunk?"

"Uryu gave it to me the last time the whole group was in Soul Society now where did you get mine?"

"Rangiku gave it to me around the same time. I'm going to kill him tomorrow."

"I'm going to kill her tomorrow. And you look really gorgeous when you are posing naked for the camera. When I'm not fucking off to it, I'm either drooling over it, daydreaming, imagine me **_daydreaming!!!_** About what I want to be doing to that body or just admiring the view."

"NANI? I can't believe it _the_ Captain Hitsaguya Tashiro, the prodigy, cold, stoic, distant, workaholic, captain _daydreaming and slacking off?!_ I thought that was Rangiku's forte! Gasp! Does that mean _she's _–shudder- doing work?!" I teased back giving him the most horrified look I could manage while still turned on and growled, "Ya know, you talk too much."

"Okay, okay. I get it the memo: less talkie more fuckie."

"That's more like it." I said and pounced like a cat.

A few minutes later I was pushing into him, kissing away the tears as his body took a minute to accommodate me.

It was a few minutes later that I felt him push back, silently giving me the "go ahead", so I pulled out until only the head of my cock was inside him then thrust back in with more force with him bringing me deeper as he met my every thrust so that I hit his sweet spot. With a final thrust ho tossed his head back as he yelled in pleasure.

"So does this count as a one night stand?" Tashiro asked.

"Do you want it to?"

"No."

"You wanna be my boyfriend and my lover?"

"Yes."

"Then that's what we are now." I said and grinned.

outside in the tree house lay 3 men all turned on and unconscious with major nosebleeds.

Hi everyone. Please drop a review? Let me know how I did?


End file.
